Random AU's with Gamzee and Tavros
by Hexgirl Willow
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short stories some of which I might turn into longer fics later. Mainly Gamtav... yeah. It's a bad (good) obsession, guys. I would like some opinions on which of these drabbles would make a good fic. M because of smut
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I made this because I have a lot of different ideas for gamtav fanfictions and some other pairings will be included. Like I said in the summary I would like to know which of these should be made into full length fics... except for this one because it's from I Want to Hear You Sing. I'll let you know which one's I'm actually considering. Okay here have some smut that might not be good. Precious babies.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Homestuck.**

* * *

**~Chapter 11: Deleted scene~**

Gamzee didn't really expect to be sitting in the bath tub with his boyfriend. He also wasn't expecting for said boyfriend to offer to take care of his little situation. How did a simple hair washing turn into an erection?

"So, you gonna give me an answer or not."

Gamzee turned around to look at Tavros who had a very mischievous grin on his face. Taking a deep breath Gamzee nodded slightly embarrassed and nervous. Yeah, he thought about being more intimate with his favorite motherfucker every once in a while, but he wanted to wait until Tavros was completely healed. Sloppy make-outs were one thing, but what Tav was planning was going to take their relationship to next level.

'Is that a bad thing?' Gamzee thought remembering late night talks, cuddling, and the all-around feeling of happiness he felt when he was around Tavros in general. 'Tav is the best thing that's happened to me.' He thought and with a shaky breath he leaned back into Tavros and looked up at him.

"What are you planning up in that pretty head of yours?" he smiled up at the Latino, and shuddered as he felt strong arms snake around his waist to pull him up a little more.

Tavros pressed a kiss to the hollow of his ear breathing on it sending shivers down south. A warm hand found its way to Gamzee's cock, fingers wrapping around his shaft causing Gamzee to let out a low moan. Tavros smiled and started stroking Gamzee's cock tightening his grip and pumping up and down. Gamzee's moans came out as low growls and short gasps.

"F-fuck Tav… nnrrgh~" Tavros smiled as Gamzee bucked into his hand.

"Do you like that?" He whispered low in the dark haired boy's ear.

"Motherfuck, yes! Je voudrais plus!" Gamzee replied letting out a breathy moan. Tavros sped up his movements kissing and nipping at Gamzee's exposed neck leaving behind bruises. Tavros loved hearing Gamzee speak French something only he got to hear.

With a sly grin he whispered huskily into his lovers ear. "Y mas que tendra." Gamzee could feel pressure building in his lower abdomen. Shit, Tav and his sexy Spanish speaking.

"Tavros, I'm gonna… fuck…" Understanding what he was trying to say, Tavros used his other hand to lift Gamzee out of the water exposing his throbbing member to the cool air. Tav immediately sped up even more causing the older boy to completely lose control, and he came on Tavros' hand. Tavros released his hold on Gamzee's waist and let him sink back into the warm water. Breathing heavily Gamzee turned to look at Tavros again and saw him start licking his fingers clean never breaking eye contact. Once he was done Tavros gave Gamzee a bright smile looking as if he hadn't done one of the hottest things Gamzee has ever seen in his life.

"Tav babe, you're going to be the motherfuckin' death of me." He was answered by a chuckle and a kiss to the cheek.

"So, can I at least put the conditioner in your hair now?"

Gamzee laughs nodding and the two stay in there a little while longer, actually cleaning up this time.

* * *

**I have no idea if that was good. I decided to take baby steps with the whole smut thing. Mostly because trying to start it makes me blush like a school girl. Okay I love you, bye! *Blows kiss***


	2. North and South

**I want to make this a full length fic. I have no idea what to call it though. I am open to suggestions.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck, I have no art skills.  
**

* * *

~Gamzee POV~

At West Prospit High you hang out with whoever lives in your neighborhood. I Gamzee motherfucking Makara am from North Prospit where the other rich people live. Which means all rich kids, and some middle class kids from the east side hang out with each other all the fucking time, but north siders don't really hang out with south siders. Even though we've all been together since kindergarten, and we all know each other's names and at least five other motherfucking facts about each other. It's this unspoken rule, but I never was one for rules and I've had my eye on a little south side punk rocker for a while now. Speak of the cute little devil here he comes now.

The slender blonde with the mohawk jumped down from the back of a pick-up truck loaded with kids. A chorus of good- byes and see ya laters can be heard from the other kids as the truck drives off. He wears a long sleeved black shirt under a red shirt that's cut at the midriff. His black skinny jeans hug his lithe frame accentuating his hips. He adjusts his heavily pinned dark green messenger bag and he heads towards the steps of the school, which I happen to be sitting on.

I chose to sit in this spot specifically so he'd see me which he does and as soon as he sees me he flashes me a small smile. I return it with one of my signature grins causing his smile to grow wider, but then he notices something behind me and he hurries up the steps. He disappears into the school building, but I don't focus on his hasty retreat so much as the way his hips move when he climbs the steps. Sometimes he does this thing where he swishes his hips as if he wants you to stare at his (really nice) ass. There are also times where he walks with a limp and he has a few bruises on his arms and face. I motherfucking **hate** those days.

Oh yeah, why did he leave? I turn around to see what scared him off. Of fucking course, it was Equius. I don't really have a problem with the dude, well except for his weird sweating habits, but the object of my affections Tavros has a number of reasons to be afraid of him. For one thing Eq is big and muscular which in itself is scary as all fuck, and he also has a huge problem with south siders. Even though we all know he totally has the hots for that spooky south side chick Aradia, although maybe that freaks him out more. In all honesty I don't care about the whole south side and north side issue, it just seems so motherfucking stupid to me.

"What's up motherfucker how long have you just been standing there? You scared of my friend." I say, he just pouts for a second before stating in his stern voice.

"I am aware that you were having a moment with Nitram, and while I have no personal problems with him, I know others who would disapprove of your friendship to the point of causing him harm."

Shit he has a point. Nobody would ever mess with me because of who my father is and because most people find me intimidating to begin with. Tavros would be the one getting all the hate, and that's some shit he doesn't need at school.

The warning bell rings and I hop up to go inside and head straight for the classroom. I see that he's already sitting in his seat in the back next to the window. I walk right in making sure to smile and wave at my good friend Feferi who smiles and waves back excitedly. She's always excited about something. I finally make it to my seat right next to him.

"Morning Tavbro." I say to him and he looks back up.

"H-hey Gamz, sorry about earlier I kind of freaked out, a little." He says with a small blush on his lightly freckled cheeks.

"Don't worry about it bro Equius was just being over protective." He just nods his head and looks back down. Now that I have a better view of him I noticed that there were bags under his eyes. I poke him in the cheek causing him to look at me confused, his eyes looking around to see if anyone's noticed. We sit in the back of every class we have together, but he still makes sure certain people don't notice us. When his eyes dart back to me I take his face in my hands and rub near his eyes, his face is warm and he nuzzles his head into my palms. "Home or work?" I ask releasing his face.

"Both. I made like fifteen deliveries and then when I got to the park there was this huge fight happening and the cops got involved, I couldn't get to my house for three hours so I stayed with Aradia for a while. I didn't get to my house until late." He says before he rests his head in his arms and I take the opportunity to run my hand through his hair. I hear him hum in appreciation and I can tell he needs a break from his house.

"Hey my dad's going out of town again and he won't be back for at least a month, so do you want to stay at my place for a while?" I usually invite him whether my dad will be there or not, but he only comes over when it's just going to be me. He nods his head even with my hand still in his hair.

"I'll ask my dad, but it should be fine." He mumbles, but before I can respond the teacher comes in and starts class.

He keeps his head down, but I know he'll still be listening. I focus all my attention on class still running my fingers through his hair. The teacher notices this, but doesn't say anything about it, well unless you count his annoyed scoff. This was going to be fun.

As the day went on we made plans and he said he could have what he needed tomorrow which was Friday. Perfect. Hopefully while he's over I can manage to ask my question.

School ended and we part ways me towards the school parking lot and him to the pick-up loaded with kids. I watch him hop into the back and sit next to Aradia. He waves goodbye and I wave back, and watch as the truck goes down the road. I get into my own car and head home.

~Tavros POV~

I sit in the back with Aradia and hope that my dad is in a good mood. He usually isn't that hard to get permission from, it's my mom I have to worry about. I hope she's either out of the house or at least passed out somewhere in the house. Ever since middle school she's been mean, but that was also when she started drinking. I really don't understand why she hates me so much. I think it's mostly the alcohol, but it still feels like there's more.

"Hey, we're at your place." Aradia nudges me. I didn't even notice crossing the train tracks. I jump out of the truck and wave as it speeds off.

I look around and notice that my dad's car isn't there, so he's not home yet. I walk up the steps and open the screen door and see that the front door is unlocked. Shit mom's home. This makes me really not want to go in, but I have to face her every once in a while, right? Not all her moods are awful. Oh God please let her be asleep.

I push the door open and walk into the living room and see that my mother is fast asleep on the couch snoring softly. Okay so far so good, I keep my eyes on her as I slip out of my boots and quietly shut the door. I sneak past the couch and past the kitchen area to my bedroom. Once I'm in I plop down on my bed and decide that it's best if I just wait this one out.

My mind starts to wander as I stare up at the ceiling I lift up my arms and roll back the sleeves of my undershirt so I can look at my wrists. Both are scarred and from me cutting myself in middle school and there are burn scars from when my mom found out that I had been cutting myself. She did it so that I would stop and it sure fucking worked. No one ever asked me why I had done it in the first place. Not my mom or dad, and I kept it a secret from everyone at school. It doesn't matter anymore anyway it was four years ago, and it's pointless to dwell on it.

I hate it when I have time to think, my own mind is my worst enemy. I look at my laptop and wonder who's online. My main hope it that Gamzee's made it home and he's free to talk. I'm not sure what's going on between us but we've been pretty close friends for a long time, and I think he likes me in a more than friends sort of way. I'm not quite sure if I feel the same way, but I've come to terms with being gay a long time ago. In fact it's caused a number of problems for me at school and at home. I touch my stomach where I know there's a scar from getting cut with a shard of glass.

I can't take thinking anymore I need a distraction. So I get up and log onto my computer checking my Tumblr and listening to Pandora with my headphones. Music always makes me feel better. I stay like that for a good two hours and don't stop until I feel the house shake with the force of the front door closing. Dad's home and right know he's probably realized his grave mistake of such a noisy entrance. I remove my earbuds and wait for the yelling, but nothing came. Well either mom is drunk enough to sleep through a hurricane or she did wake up and just doesn't care. Either way she wasn't screaming at anybody so we're all good. I can feel my dad head towards my room and he opens the door a crack.

"Hey, Tav you home buddy."

"Yeah, I'm here." And with that he comes in looking around my room like he hasn't seen it in ages.

"So how was school?" he asks sitting on the bed looking very interested in what I have to say.

"It was pretty boring and I slept through most of it." I reply with a shrug. He studies me for a moment.

"Come here." He pats a spot on the bed next to him, and I sit next to him. He looks at my face and I can see the concern in his eyes. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Like three hours." I reply with a shrug.

"That's not good Tav, your seventeen you look like your pushing thirty." He says running a hand through my hair. "I don't want you coming home for a while. I'm worried about you and your mother. It makes no sense for a kid to be helping out with the bills when that's something both parents are supposed to do."

Wait was that an order to leave the house?

"Wait, what do you mean by that last part?" did he not want me to work anymore?

"You're quitting your job. I want you to focus on school and being a teen. Go out and do something."

Well now's my chance to ask.

"Dad if you don't want me home for a while does this mean I can stay at a friend's house?"

"Yes you have my permission to stay there for as long as you want, as long as you go to school and check in every week."

I lunge forward and hug him tight.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem kid. I think it's high time your mother takes some responsibility around here and I don't want you in the line of fire." He says with a pointed look at my stomach. He knows that she has a problem with me, but I think he just tries to blame it on the alcohol. He gets up to leave and I realize that I need to pack and tell Gamzee that I have full permission to come over to his house.

I'm pretty excited.

* * *

**This was mostly an excuse to have a blonde Tavros. Woohoo! Fun times at Gamzee's house. I love you guys. *Blows kiss***


End file.
